laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wattz2000
__TOC__ If you dont mind... I could start on the Unwound Future puzzles. You can trust me to Do all of them if you want (I'd like to get more edits done, you see). Layton515 15:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) AB+B=BA :I saw what you wrote on Tj's page... it was the equals sign that was messing the puzzlenav up. Replacing it with the template fixes it. -Banana Split 02:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) SURE! I'll try! I'll try & check if i have any photos and other lines or scenes I can add. :) 04:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Clanice Puzzle Up! Just wanted to congratulate you :) You helped a lot in the wiki especially in puzzles so i got a present :) Want to have a customized signature? Just tell me the colors :) (P.S. When you reply back to others, you should reply them back at their talk page to receive the message that you replied rather than replying in your talk page.) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It depends, it can be either the normal colors you always hear like Lime, Blue, Skyblue or Red. Or the whole list of colors. Check it in wikipedia, the list of Xtml colors. Though i prefer using their hex codes rather than just using the name of the colors. Take your time to think [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Just paste the coding in your preferences but remember to check that you're gonna use a custom signature. Other than that though, the signature you created yourself looks great :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually you did the signature yourself :) Anyways great job on Puzzles! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Nice work on finishing all of the DB puzzles! That's a big milestone. I've got to ask though...is there anywhere in particular that you get the puzzle info from? It seems like you can get a page done twice as fast as I can (I guess you've had a lot more practice, though =P). -Banana Split 03:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Editor Go ahead and enable it if you want to. It doesn't really make any difference for me since I'm using Source mode, and not Rich Editor. I already tested it on another wiki around a week back though. I'm still waiting for the chat function :P - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Just to say, you're brilliant at writing! You hould be the one re-writing the Unwound Future plot, not me! Do you want to be the first to read my fan-fiction? Well, the title says sit all, really. SophiaDena13 21:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Where is it located and suppose I'll give it a read. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'll put it on my blog. It's a twist to Lost Future in a future game, in the form of two letters. :SophiaDena13 21:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what do you think? :SophiaDena13 22:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I commented on the blog. It wasn't that bad at all. ;) --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Kinda related to the LF redirects: should I make some for the Diabolical Box puzzles as "PB"? '-Banana Split''' 16:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC)